NARUTO : Fight For Love II
by zero bubble
Summary: Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang sebuah pohon dan matanya masih memandang langit. berjam-jam Hinata berada di luar sendiri sampai Ino datang menghampirinya. "Hinata... mereka bilang suami kita telah mati"
1. Chapter 1

**Bacalah dengan seksama! Maka anda akan tau makna dari fic ini. **

**Baca sambil berimajinasilah!**

**Kazuya Franz © Uzatsu**

**Naruto ect.©Masashi Kishimoto/disclaimer.**

**Warning : Hard Story**

**Takdir seorang Kazuya **

**Fight For Love II chapter one**

**Just blood in my arms**

**Di jalanan yang sunyi.**

"Sakura! kau jangan mendekat!" teriak Naruto menghentikan Sakura yang mendekat ke arah dirinya.

Sementara mata Sakura melihat Naruto sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dan punggungnya di injak hina oleh seseorang.

Naruto mengalami tragedi yang paling mencekam dalam hidupnya, "'apa yang harus aku perbuat? apakah hidupku akan usai di depan orang yang aku cintai?" keluh pria yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu dalam benaknya. Semua terjadi begitu saja terhadap dirinya, semula berawal dari suatu ketidak sengajaan keluarganya dan membuat dirinya memasuki masalah serumit ini. Tubuh Naruto penuh dengan darah yang mengalir membuat baju seragam putihnya memerah tercampur dengan noda tanah.

**Flash back to time ago….**

"Jangan bergerak, menyerahlah!" seru seorang polisi dia adalah Namikaze Minato.

Minato terpaksa melumpuhkan tersangka dengan tembakan tepat mengenai jantungnya karena mencoba untuk melawan.

"Minato , kau melakukan hal yang benar…" ujar Ibiki Morino , dia adalah patner dari Minato

Kesatuan Minato langsung mengamankan mayat tersangka tersebut kemudian diotopsi di rumah sakit internasional Konoha.

"Kau sudah bertugas dengan baik, Minato-san" ujar Ibiki sambil menepuk bahu Minato

Saat itu Minato melupakan satu hal yang terpenting, seseorang yang bersama tersangka tersebut tiada lain adalah adik kandung tersangka berasil meloloskan diri. Minato sadar suatu hari nanti dia akan menuntut balas terhadapnya.

**End flash back…**

Naruto masih tergeletak tak berdaya tersungkur lemas di tanah, Sakura yang ingin menolong Naruto langsung berlari begitu saja ke arahnya.

"Narutoooo!" teriak Sakura memanggil sambil menangis menghampiri Naruto,

"Naruto…. Aku akan menolongmu", Sakura berusaha mengangkat kaki orang itu semampunya. sambil menangis Sakura berusaha mengangkat kaki orang itu dari punggung Naruto, namun orang itu tetap memandang dingin dan malah menginjak tubuh Naruto makin keras.

**Uakk….. **sekarang darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Sakura makin histeris "Naruutoooo! Aku akan menolongmu" Sakura sekuat tenaga mengangkat kaki orang itu, tangan Sakura gemetaran dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, namun dia tetap berusaha mengangkat kaki orang itu dari punggung Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, cukup." desah pelan Naruto terdengar di telinga Sakura, namun Sakura tetap berusaha menyelamatkannya.

**Buaaaakkkkk**

Orang itu tiba-tiba menendang Sakura hingga terpental terjungkil di tanah, itu membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya. tak peduli dengan sakit, Sakura lalu bangkit lagi mendekati Naruto dan mencoba untuk mengangkat kaki orang itu lagi, "Naruto tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu walau apapun yang terjadi" desah pelan Sakura terdengar

Sekali lagi orang itu menendang Sakura hingga kembali tersungkur di tanah, '**Uakk…..**' darah keluar lagi dari mulut Sakura namun sekarang lebih banyak, lagi-lagi Sakura mencoba untuk bangun dan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa meneteskan airmata dan memejamkan matanya, "cukup Sakura" suara Naruto pelan

"Naruuuutoooo!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis histeris dan berlari ke arah Naruto lagi

**Plaakkkk** satu hantaman tangan mengenai perut Sakura, hingga dia terjatuh di dekat Naruto. Orang itu sangat dingin dan enggan berkomentar melihat tidakan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Suara Naruto pelan dan sudah tak berdaya lagi. dirinya sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menolong Sakura

"Aku akan melindungimu Naruto-kun", ucap Sakura pelan sambil menahan sakit, **"uaak… huk ..huk**" , darah kembali keluar dari mulut Sakura namun sekarang lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya,

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura lalu menyeret tubuhnya lebih mendekat ke Naruto, dia merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto, "kita akan selalu bersama , Naruto…" ucap Sakura sambil menangis, "dan aku akan melindungimu"

Naruto tak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi dia hanya meneteskan air mata dan menutup matanya.

"Histeris …. Histeris …" Terdengar suara dari dalam mobil hitam yang memang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Pria berjas hitam keluar dari dalam mobilnya lalu mendekati mereka.

Bio : seorang mafia kelas atas yang paling ditakuti di asia

**The joker** pemimpin genk Red Oni

"Tuan! apa aku habisi saja mereka sekarang?", tanya bawahannya (orang yang telah membuat Naruto dan Sakura tergeletak tak berdaya)

"Jangan! , biarkan mereka hidup, aku ingin membuat mereka semua mati pelan-pelan, ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini" perintah The Joker

"Baik Tuan"

Orang-orang itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura begitu saja tergeletak di jalanan yang tak ada seorangpun melintas.

Cuaca yang sudah mendung dari tadi kini berubah menjadi hujan, namun Naruto dan Sakura tetap terbaring tak berdaya. Mereka tak mampu untuk menghindar dari derasnya hujan. Di pikiran mereka hanya menunggu untuk mati.

"Sakura-chan… Maafkan aku." desah Naruto pelan

''Sst… Aku tak akan membiarkan suamiku sendiri. Jika kau akan berakhir disini, aku akan menemanimu. Naruto" ujar Sakura pelan ''uhuk…. huk… darah ini tak ada artinya untukku daripada aku melihatmu terluka lagi, Naruto…'' ujar pelan Sakura lagi.

''Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura''

''Dan aku juga Naruto…''

Mereka tetap berbaring di bawah hujan, tangan Sakura senantiasa memeluk Naruto dengan hangat, Sakura tak akan melepaskan pelukannya, dia sangat mencintai Naruto, dia akan melindungi Naruto sampai akhir. "aku bahagia bisa mati bersamamu Naruto.."

Naruto memejamkan matanya , dia tak tau bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya, "apa aku akan mati disini?" pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru dan Kazuya menemukan mereka.

''Itu mereka! Ayo cepat Shikamaru!'' seru Kazuya

Kazuya dan Shikamaru segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

''Naruto. Sakura, kalian tidak apa-apa?'' Kazuya sangat kawatir

''Kazuya, mereka berdua pingsan'' ujar Shikamaru ''lebih baik kita segera bawa mereka ke rumah sakit!".

''Baiklah, ayo kita bawa mereka ke mobil!'' seru Kazuya lalu mereka bergegas membawa Sakura dan Naruto ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuya dan Shikamaru terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Naruto dan Sakura , mereka berdua menunggu dengan gelisah , berharap kedua temannya itu baik-baik saja.

''Kazuya-kun!''

"Oh … Hinata…. Kau sudah datang"

''Bagaimana keadaan mereka Kazuya?'' Tanya Kushina yang sangat cemas

Kazuya hanya menggeleng pelan.

Keluarga mereka baru datang bersama dengan Hinata, ibu Naruto sangat terpukul melihat keadaan anak dan menantunya, ibunya terus saja menangis sambil duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

''Bibi…. Kita berdoa untuk mereka agar mereka baik-baik saja'', ujar Ino yang duduk mendampingi Kushina

Selang beberapa menit, dokter keluar dari ruangan Sakura dan Naruto.

''Bagaimana dokter ?'' Kazuya langsung menghampiri dokter itu

''Mereka akan baik-baik saja, mereka harus dirawat inap selama 3 minggu'' , ujar sang dokter. ''dan kalian sudah bisa menengok mereka..''

Kazuya , Shikamaru dan semua keluarga langsung masuk untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua.

''Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?'' Kazuya sangat cemas

''Aku baik-baik saja brother''. Sahut Naruto lalu tersenyum

''Siapa yang melakukan ini Naruto? sampai-sampai kau terluka parah seperti ini'' Tanya Shikamaru

''Mobil yang pernah berada di depan sekolah kita, ya itu pasti mereka''. Sahut Naruto pelan

"Orang itu" Kazuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya Kazuya sangat marah, tiba-tiba saja Kazuya berbalik dan ingin pergi mendadak tangan Naruto memegang tangan Kazuya dan menghentikannya.

''Brother… jangan membuat dirimu terluka, mereka bukan orang biasa. kau tidak boleh gegabah'', ujar Naruto. Lalu Kazuya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari The Joker. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit bgitu saja.

''Kazuya!'' Seru Shikamaru memanggil

''Biarkan Shikamaru , biarkan Kazuya pergi. dia tak akan kesana. Mungkin dia butuh sendiri.'' ucap Naruto

"brother terlihat sangat marah" pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuya mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kencang dan berhenti di taman depan kediamannya. Kazuya turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah dengan malas lalu berbaring di atas rerumputan , di bawah pohon dan memandang langit.

Ayah Kazuya melihat anaknya yang tak bersemangat itu, "sebaiknya surat wasiat itu aku berikan sekarang" gumam Reyment, lalu Reyment mengambil surat itu dan memberikannya kepada Kazuya.

"Ayah?"

''Ini dari ayahmu, Tuan Kiryu. sepertinya sudah saatnya ayah memberikan surat ini kepadamu''. Reyment memberikan surat itu lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kazuya membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Zuya, anakku._

_Dady akan memberitahumu suatu hal,_

_Dady sebenarnya adalah seorang Yakuza, tentu Zuya tak tau itu, bahkan ayah dan ibu angkatmu juga tak tau hal ini._

Jadi memang benar aku anak seorang Yakuza, seperti orang itu pernah katakan.

_Dady membubarkan Yakuza lalu pergi dan tinggal di paris karena Dady ingin hidup normal, memiliki keluarga seperti orang-orang pada umumnya._

_Dady tidak ingin anak dady nanti terlibat dalam masalah-masalah Yakuza,_

_Zuya! jangan pernah mengunakan nama Yakuza._

_Ayah ingin kamu hidup menjadi orang yang baik._

_Tinggalkan Yakuza, hilangkan identitas Yakuza dalam dirimu, kau harus hidup dengan baik._

_Satu lagi, Dady meninggalkan beberapa bisnis, sebuah pemandian air panas di bawah kediamanmu dan bisnis restoran makanan tradisional, kamu harus menjalankan bisnis Dady dengan baik, dan Dady juga meninggalkan 25 hektar tanah pertanian. Ayah angkatmu akan menunjukannya._

_Kau harus hidup dengan baik Kazuya Franz!_

Setelah membaca surat dari ayahnya.. Kazuya lalu membakar surat itu, Kazuya mengikuti keinginan ayahnya agar menghapus nama Yakuza dari dirinya. Setelah surat itu habis terbakar Kazuya memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya.

_''Anakku Zuya! Bangunlah , Dady disini''_

_''Dad?'' Kazuya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihatnya ''ini benar Dady?''_

_''Ini Dady. zuya!''_

_''Kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa Zuya'' ayahnya tersenyum terhadapnya_

_''Dady, mengapa Dady tidak bialang soal Yakuza sejak dulu.. kenapa Dady baru bilang sekarang , kenapa dad..?''_

_''Yakuza itu tidak baik anakku Zuya. kau harus menjadi anak yang baik. kau harus hidup dengan penuh kebaikan Zuya. jangan terjerumus ke dalam Yakuza._

_Ingat Zuya kau sekarang anak dari clan Kazuya bukan anak dari clan Yakuza.''_

_Kemudian ayahnya menghilang tepat di depan pandangannya._

''baik Dady. aku anak Dady yang baik, dan akan selalu jadi anak yang baik.''

**…. To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight For Love II chapter 2**

**My friend be lost**

**Siang hari bersama teriknya sinar matahari di sebuah gedung tua terdapat para anggota Red Oni sedang berkumpul dan merundingkan sesuatu. Ketua mereka memerintahkan untuk membereskan seseorang hari ini juga.**

Di sana ada empat orang peninggi gank Red Oni, mereka sedang duduk melingkar dan merencanakan sesuatu. Sementara anggota yang lain berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

''kita akan membereskannya malam ini juga" ujar Deidara sambil menyandarkan jagutnya di ke dua tangannya. Dia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan The Joker dan dialah yang telah menganiaya Naruto. "akan ku bereskan dia dengan tanganku sendiri"

''apa rencanamu Deidara?" tanya Sasori.

Sasori berasil melarikan diri dari penjara dan meminta perlindungan terhadap Deidara serta bergabung dengan Red Oni.

"kita gunakan ini" sahut Deidara

"tongkat basball?" tanya Sasori

"kenapa tidak memakai handgun saja, Deidara?'' tanya Suigetsu

"itu akan menjadi lebih mudah kan" tambah Jugo.

"jangan, jika kita memakai itu maka polisi akan mudah melacak kita, tentu ini akan merepotkan boss kita nantinya" jelas Deidara "pakai ini, dan kita lakukan malam ini juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto... bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"aku baik bro. kau jangan kawatir" jawab Naruto

"maafkan aku Naruto, jika saja aku dan Shikamaru tak meninggalkanmu waktu itu. maka kau tak akan tersiksa seperti ini" Kazuya mengepalkan tangannya di hadapannya dan menatap ke luar jendela rumah sakit, sedangkan Naruto masih tetap berbaring dengan infusnya. "ini salahku"

"jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri brother. yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu" ujar Naruto

Kazuya malah terdiam

"aku akan segera sehat bro." Naruto tersenyum mencoba untuk menenangkan Kazuya.

tak lama kemudian Shikamaru datang menjenguk, "aku bawakan bunga cempaka Naruto agar ruanganmu tetap segar. dengan ini kau dan Sakura akan nyaman" lalu Shikamaru menaruh rangkaian bunga itu di meja yang berada di antara ranjang Naruto dan Sakura. "kasihan Sakura, sampai saat ini dia belum sadar"

"Kazuya, kau sudah dari tadi di sini?" tanya Shikamaru

"sepulang sekolah aku langsung ke sini" sahut Kazuya

"kau baik-baik saja... Kazuya..." Shikamaru merasakan keanehan dari Kazuya sepertinya sahabatnya itu sangat marah karena terus menatap keluar jendela sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"aku tak apa-apa" Kazuya mulai tenang, dia tak mau membuat temannya kawatir. "nanti malam ayo kita keluar"

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru

"temani aku minum"

"baiklah"

tak lama kemudian Sakura akhirnya sadar "aku di mana? Naruto... Naruto! kau di mana"

"Sakura-chan, aku ada di sampingmu. Sakura tenanglah"

"dokter! dokter! temanku sudah siuman" panggil Shikamaru keras kemudian dia dan Kazuya langsung menghampiri Sakura "Naruto disampingmu Sakura"

"jangan banyak bergerak Sakura" tambah Kazuya

"Sakura-chan, kau akhirnya siuman"

"Naruto..." Sakura malah meneteskan airmatanya dan tak lama kemudian dokter bersama beberapa susternya tiba.

"kalian mohon tunggu di luar, kami akan memeriksa keadaan pasien"

Kazuya dan shikamaru menunggu gelisah, selang beberapa menit Dokter akhirnya keluar.

"bagaimana dok?" tanya Shikamaru

"teman kalian sudah ada kemajuan, dia akan segera sembuh karena lukanya tak separah suaminya" kemudian dokter itu meninggalkan mereka.

mendengar itu semua Shikamaru dan Kazuya akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey... Shikamaru... ini minum lagi" Kazuya menyodorkan satu kendi arak.

"baiklah... hey... pelayan kau tuangkan untukku" pelayan itu menuangkan araknya ke cangkir Shikamaru "hey... kau cantik juga ya... tapi tak secantik Ino. Hik ha.. ha... istriku cantik kan.. huk! Kazuya... Hik!"

pelayan itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"hey... ambilkan arak lagi" Kazuya menambah porsi araknya "ha..ha... hukk! Shikamaru... kau payah. ayo kita minum sam..pai... mabukk... hukk."

meraka minum di kedai kecil pinggiran kota. mereka sudah mabuk berat dan mereka berdua hampir menghabiskan sampai tiga kendi arak.

"Shikamaru... makan daging ini.."

"daging apaan ini..." Shikamaru samar-samar melihat daging itu

"itu... hikk. itu kikil kambing... huk.."

"ha.. ha.. huk huk. kau memberiku kikil" lalu Shikamaru melemparnya ke belakang.

"maaf tuan-tuan kami akan segera tutup" seru pemilik kedai tersebut.

"oh.." Kazuya lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja "ayo kita pergi Shikamaru"

"baiklah..." sahut shikamaru

"maaf tuan, uangnya terlalu banyak"

"kau ambil saja"

''terima kasih tuan, kami tunggu kunjungannya lagi" kemudian pemilik kedai itu bergegas menutup kedainya.

saat itu sudah tengah malam, Kazuya dan shikamaru berjalan sempoyongan entah kemana dan berhenti tepat di pertigaan.

"dimana... hikk! jalan pulang?" ucap Kazuya

"kesana ... Hukk! Kazuya... ini jalannya" Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Kazuya ke arah kiri. sempoyongan.

"bukan... hukk. huukk" Kazuya lalu menarik kerah baju Shikamaru "ke sini... baru benar" Kazuya menariknya ke arah kiri, ke arah Shikamaru tadi berjalan.

mereka berdua melangkah sempoyongan sambil tertawa-tawa dan bercanda. belum jauh meraka melangkah tiba-tiba dihadang oleh segrombolan orang.

"hei.. apa... hukk! yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Kazuya "satu.. dua.. tiga... ah! satu ... epat."

"hey... kau mabuk Kazuya. mereka ada 10" ucap Sikamaru sambil sedikit membungkuk dan kedua tangannya tergelanting bebas di tubuhnya.

sebenarnya orang-orang yang menghadang mereka hanya berlima.

"Deidara! dia mengajak temannya" ucap Sasori

"kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sempoyongan ke arah Deidara.

"habisi dia!" printah Deidara sambil menunjuk Shikamaru

"Baik"

anak buah Deidara langsung menyerang Shika lalu mendadak dihadang oleh Kazuya dan memegangi tongkat salah satu dari mereka "kau jangan macam-macam dengan kami" suasana mendadak tegang dan serius.

"kau jangan ikut campur" mendadak kepala Kazuya dipukul keras dengan tongkat lalu langsung roboh begitu saja ke tanah. sebelum mata Kazuya tertutup total dia sempat melihat Shikamaru di pukul sadis oleh mereka dan sempat melihat kepala temannya di injak dan di hantam dengan tongkat.

"cukup!" seru Deidara "kita segera buang tubuh mereka". Deidara dan anak buahnya membuang tubuh mereka ke sungai untuk menghilangkan jejak.

keduanya terhanyud oleh derasnya arus sungai dan entah kemana air akan membawa tubuh mereka.

"kita sudah menghilangkan bukti dan tanda pengenal mereka telah kami hilangkan"

"bagus Sasori" ucap Deidara. "ayo tinggalkan tempat ini"

tidak, mereka tak menghilangkan jejak. saat kejadian, mereka disaksikan oleh pemilik kedai yang kebetulan lewat di tempat kejadian. karena takut pemilik kedai itu tak mampu untuk menolong dan saat itu tak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**pyang!**

Hinata memecahkan piring saat ia beres-beres di meja makan malam itu.

"kau kenapa Hinata?"

"perasaanku buruk bu"

"kau istirahatlah dulu, biar ibu yang melanjutkannya" printah mertuanya

"baiklah bu"

belum Hinata melangkah tiba-tiba salah satu pelayan menghampiri dengan tergesa-gesa. "Nyonya! Nyonya Besar!"

"ada apa Obito?"

"tuan muda... "

"ada apa dengan suamiku" Hinata sangat kawatir

"tuan muda Nyonya... orang itu... dia bilang kalau tuan muda dicelakai dan.. dan.." Obito mengusap airmatanya "dan jasatnya di buang ke sungai" lalu dia merunduk.

"apa?" piring yang dipegang ibu Kazuya terlepas dan pecah. Hinata langsung sock dan terduduk lemas di lantai, dia menangis histeris. airmatanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan saat itu ayah Kazuya masih di luar negri.

Ibu Kazuya stres dan terduduk lemas di di kursi sambil memegang kepalanya "kau panggil orang itu" kemudian Obito segera memanggil pemilik kedai itu.

tak lama kemudian Obito membawa orang itu menghadap "ini orangnya nyonya"

"kau.. kau jangan bercanda kalau anakku telah mati. apa maumu, apakah uang?" ibu Kazuya terbawa emosi. sementara Hinata masih tetap menangis dan Obito merunduk sambil menyembunyikan airmatanya.

"nyonya aku melihatnya sendiri, mereka dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang dan jasatnya di buang ke sungai" jelas pemilik kedai itu.

"mereka?" lalu Ibu Kazuya menatapnya serius "berarti ada orang lain lagi?"

"benar nyonya, teman tuan muda yang berkuncir itu juga di celakai" jelasnya lagi

ibu Kazuya makin sock, dia tak sanggup harus memberi tau tetangganya dengan cara apa. "kau pulanglah dulu, dan bersiaplah untuk menjadi saksi".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga di markas Deidara.

''Deidara! ada orang yang menyaksikan kita" ucap Jugo tergesa-gesa

"ah!" Deidara membanting korsinya "siapa dia?"

"pemilik kedai itu"

"sial! kita bereskan dia sekarang juga" perinatah Deidara

Deidara dan Jugo langsung melesat ke kedai orang itu. saat ini keberuntungan berada di pihak Deidara, di pertengahan perjalanan dia langsung menghentikan mobilnya, dia melihat pemilik kedai itu sedang berjalan kaki setelah dari kediaman Kazuya. kebetulan jalanan saat itu sepi. dengan sigap Deidara dan Jugo turun dari mobil lalu segera membunuh orang itu dengan cepat kemudian bergegas masuk mobil kembali dan pergi.

**tehnik membunuh dari Deidara :** saat itu Jugo memegang tangan pemilik kedai dengan erat membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. sementara Deidara menyumbat pemilik kedai itu dengan tanganya lalu menyayat lehernya hanya hitungan detik. mereka cukup pintar, mereka menggunakan sarung tangan saat membunuh jadi mereka tak meninggalkan bukti sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**kringggg!**

tlp rumah keluarga Nara berdering malam itu juga kemudian Ibu Shikamaru mengangkatnya yang kebetulan saat itu berada di samping tlp. "halo.."

Yoshino mendadak roboh setelah mendengar kabar lewat tlp. Shikaku yang saat itu berada dengannya langsung menghampirinya "kau kenapa?"

"Shikamaru.."

"kenapa anak kita?" tanya Shikaku lagi

"anak kita sudah meninggal" saat itu Yoshino sangat sock setelah mendengar berita itu dari Ibu Kazuya. Shikaku juga ikut sock dan stres berat, dia memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya dan enggan bicara. Kediaman Nara mendadak sunyi, sementara Ino masih berada di rumah sakit menjaga Naruto dan Sakura.

ayah Kazuya yang diminta segera pulang oleh istrinya langsung kembali dari London dengan pesawat pribadinya. setibanya di rumah dia langsung menghampiri istrinya "Noi, kenapa anak kita?"

"anak kita telah di bunuh"

Reyment langsung terlutut lemas di lantai setelah mendengar berita itu dari istrinya, "aku telah gagal menjaga anak satu-satunya tuan Kiryu" Reyment merunduk sedih sementara Noi masih terduduk lemas di kursi dan Hinata masih saja tetap menangis.

Kediaman Kazuya dan Nara malam itu diliputi kesedihan dan kesunyian tak ada seorangpun yang enggak bicara, mereka mengalami sock yang berat.

Malam itu tak ada satupun yang tidur sampai matahari terbit dan menyongsong pagi.

"sebaiknya kita selidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. kita minta bantuan Minato untuk menyelidikinya" Shikaku memecah keheningan "dan kita segera ke kediaman Kazuya untuk merundingkan hal ini" Shikaku mengajak istrinya.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight For Love II chapter 3**

**Penantian**

Kesatuan Minato berkerja sangat keras dalam menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan terhadap Kazuya dan Shikamaru begitu juga kasus pembunuhan terhadap pemilik kedai arak tersebut. Di tempat kejadian telah berkumpul intelejen-intelejen yang berpotensi tinggi namun tak satupun yang berhasil menemukan titik terang. bertepatan di hari itu juga tim penyelamat dari kepemerintahan sedang berusaha keras dalam pencarian korban. sungai telah di padati oleh satu pleton pasukan penyelamat dan dibantu oleh masyarakat setempat namun tak berasil menemukan korban.

"Minato-san, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. semua bukti telah dihilangkan oleh mereka. kita tak bisa melanjutkan kasus ini" ujar Ibiki.

"tidak Ibiki, pasti ada bukti" Minato tetap berusaha mencari bukti-bukti di tempat kejadian.

"tapi... kau jangan memaksakan diri. lambat laun kita pasti akan tau kebenarannya." ujar Ibiki "sebaiknya kau istirahat, hari sudah hampir sore"

"baiklah, printahkan semua kesatuan untuk pulang setelah itu ikut aku ke kantor untuk mengecek berkas-berkas kasus ini"

"baiklah" sahut Ibiki lalu segera melaksanakan tugas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato, ini sudah jam 10 malam kau sebaikanya pulang" ujar Ibiki

"kau pulanglah dulu, aku akan mengumpulakan berkas-berkas siapa tau aku menemukan bukti di sini."

"baiklah, kau jangan terlalu memasakan diri. kalau begitu ak pulang dulu"

"tunggu Ibiki! kau sekalian mampir ke kediaman Kazuya dan beri tau hasil pencarian kita"

"baiklah" kemudian Ibiki bergegas berangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

"aku pulang" Ino baru datang dari rumah sakit dan tak tau apa-apa tentang berita kematian itu. "ibu! ibu dimana? Ayah..." lalu Ino melihat kedua mertuanya duduk gelisah di ruang tamu "ayah, ibu... kalian kenapa?"

"kau baru pulang, bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Sakura?" tanya Shikaku sementara Yoshino masih sangat sock.

"mereka sudah ada kemajuan ayah. Ibu kenapa ayah?"

"Keluarga Kazuya memberitau kita bahwa... bahwa suamimu telah meninggal karena di bunuh"

Ino saat itu langsung sock mendengar berita suaminya yang telah meninggal. Dia tak berbicara sepatahpun dan berlari begitu saja keluar rumah sambil menangis. "ini... ini tidak mungkin. suamiku tidak mungkin mati" pikirnya sambil berlari.

Ino berlari begitu saja tampa menentukan arah sampai tak sengaja dia berada di depan kediaman Kazuya. "lebih baik aku tanya langsung pada ayah Kazuya" pikirnya lalu beranjak masuk ke sana.

Di kediaman Kazuya begitu hening, penghuninya diliputi dengan kesedihan. mereka berharap-harap cemas menunggu berita tentang anaknya dari kepolisian.

Batin Hinata sangan terpukul, dia terduduk lemas di kamar tamu bersama kedua mertuanya yang tak kalah murung dengan dirinya.

"suamiku tidak mati" keluh pelan Hinata terdengar ''suamiku... suamiku belum mati. suamiku belum matii... hikz" Hinata terbawa emosi lalu menangis lagi.

"Hinata, kau tenanglah" ayah Kazuya menghapiri dan memegang pundak hinata "kau jangan menangis terus. kau harus tabah"

Tiba-tiba saja Ino datang sambil menangis "paman! bibi!" ino frustasi dia berlari sampai ruang tamu.

"Ino tenanglah" ucap Reyment

Ino langsung berlari ke arah Reyment dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pamannya "paman, paman salah kan. suamiku tidak mati kan? paman jawab paman"

"suamimu telah meninggal, Ino" suara Reyment pelan

"tidak... tidak..." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur "Tidak, Suamiku masih hidup"

"itu benar Ino"

"tidak.." Ino langsung terduduk di lantai dan tanggannya senantiasa memeluk lututnya "tidak... tidak"

Tak lama kemudian Obito datang "tuan besar, ada petugas dari kepolisian datang"

sementara keadaan ibu Kazuya, Hinata dan Ino masih tetap sama.

"persilahkan dia masuk" ucap Reyment, kemudian Obito memanggil polisi tersebut.

"siapa anda?" tanya Reyment

"saya dari kesatuan Minato, Ibiki Morino. saya membawa kabar tentang pencarian korban"

"bagaimana? apakah mereka ditemukan?"

"maafkan kami tuan, kami sudah berusaha keras namun tak menemukan mayat korban"

"tidak!" seketika Hinata berteriak dan bangkit dari duduknya "suamiku belum mati. dia belum mati" sekarang Hinata yang berlari keluar. dia berlari ke taman dekat kediamannya.

Reyment dan semuanya semakin sock mendengar berita tersebut. mereka tak sanggup harus berbuat apa-apa. mereka hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap.

"bagaimana keadaan Minato?" tanya Reyment

"Dia masih di kantor dan masih menyelidiki kasus ini" jelas Ibiki "kalau begitu saya mohon pamit"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih termenung di taman depan kediamannya dan hanya ditemani bintang-bintang. matanya menatap langit yang saat itu menanpakan bintang dengan jelas. matanya meneteskan airmata lagi "Tuhan, semua ini tidak benar kan. tapi aku percaya kalau suamiku masih hidup dan dia akan segera pulang"

entah Tuhan mendengar keluhan Hinata, kebetulan mata menangkap fenomena bintang jatuh namun dia tak menghiraukannya.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang sebuah pohon dan matanya masih memandang langit. berjam-jam Hinata berada di luar sendiri sampai Ino datang menghampirinya. "Hinata... mereka bilang suami kita telah mati"

"aku tidak percaya" Hinata masih memandang langit kemudian Ino ikut duduk di samping Hinata sambil memeluk lututnya dan memandang rerumputan.

"mungkin benar kalau suami kita telah mati" Ino tetap memandang rerumputan yang bergoyang karena hempasan angin dan pikirannya melayang jauh.

"tidak" Hinata membantah "aku percaya pada hatiku. suamiku itu masih hidup dan aku akan terus menunggunya"

"kau benar Hinata, aku juga akan menunggunya. karena hatiku juga percaya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

satu minggu berlalu meraka tetap menunggu di taman. kesedihan mereka malah makin mendalam. satu hal yang meleka selalu yakini bahwa suami mereka akan datang dan mengajak mereka bercanda di taman dengan gembira.

tiga minggu berlalu akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sudah sembuh total dan saat itu juga mereka baru mengetahui berita duka ini. mereka sangat terpukul mendengar shabatnya mati dengan cara teragis tapi mereka lebih tegar.

empat minggu berlalu akhirnya keluarga Kazuya dan Nara bisa menerima kepergian Kazuya dan Shikamaru ketercuali Hinata dan Ino, kemudian semua keluarga memakamkan mereka secara simbolis. Saat acara pemakaman Hinata dan Ino tak mau menghadirinya. mereka malah menunggu di taman dan yakin suaminya akan datang.

hari-hari menunggu mereka terus belanjut. empat hari setelah pemakaman mereka akhirnya mau makan walaupun sedikit.

"kalian harus makan, jangan menyiksa diri kalian seperti ini" Sakura dan Naruto datang sambil membawakan dua piring makanan. "makanlah dulu"

mereka berdua hanya makan sedikit hanya beberapa sendok saja.

"kalian harus tegar menghadapi ini semua. ini sudah menjadi takdir kita" Naruto mencoba untuk menasehati mereka. "besok adalah hari pertama kita sekolah setelah libur semesteran. aku harap kalian siap"

empat minggu empat hari berlalu Hinata dan Ino enggan bicara banyak. mereka hanya menunggu dari pagi sampai malam dan saat malam tiba mereka pulang untuk tidur saja.

dua bulan berlalu mereka tetap kembali ke taman dan terus menunggu. keluarga mereka mencoba membujuk mereka agar berhenti namun itu usaha yang sia-sia mereka bersikeras tetap menunggu.

"jika menunggu membuat kalian merasa lebih baik, jadi lakukanlah. kami tidak melarangnya. tapi jangan kesampingkan sekolah kalian" ujr Reyment

keluarga mereka tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, meraka setiap saat berdatangan silih berganti untuk merawat Ino dan Hinata. mengelap tubuh mereka jika kotor dan mendatangkan dokter jika mereka sakit.

berbulan-bulan mereka menunggu dan kini penampilan mereka sangan berantakan. rambut Hinata telah kasar dan berantakan begitu juga Ino, ikatan rambutnya terlepas dan poninya telah menutup semua wajahnya. sudah sekian lama mereka melupakan pemandian air panasnya.

tiga bulan berlalu akhirnya mereka mau mandi dan bersekolah. namun mereka masih saja tetap menunggu. setiap pulang sekolah mereka datang ke taman kemudian menunggu seperti biasa. setiap hari mereka selalu ditemani oleh sahabat-sahabat mereka. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Karin dan Shion selalu setia menemani mereka.

shabat-sahabatnya bercanda ria berharap itu bisa menghibur mereka namun itu sia-sia.

"Hinata, Ino mereka lucu kan" ucap sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto, Sasuke dan sai yang bertingkah konyol. tapi tetap saja mereka tak berexpresi sedikitpun.

"kalian jangan terus bersedih. aku juga percaya bahwa brothers akan kembali" Naruto mencoba menghibur mereka.

"kami juga percaya"

"terima kasih teman-teman" akhirnya Keduanya mau berbicara walaupun hanya sedikit.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight For Love II chapter 4**

**secreat village**

**jauh dari kepadatan penduduk Konoha terdapat desa yang tak begitu luas. Penduduk mereka semua dari kalangan transmigran dari dataran tengah. China. Dan hiduplah sepasang suami istri keluarga Zhen dengan kedua anaknya.**

"Zhen Fu! Zhen Lao! ayo cepat kemari. makan siang sudah siap" panggil ibu mereka Chai Xiao, dia mirib seperti tokoh Zhen Ji dalam tokoh three kingdom

"baik bu, kami segera datang" sahut Zhen Fu sambil membuang cangkulnya lalu bergegas pulang, dia seperti copiannya Serisawa. "adik, ayo kita makan" dia memanggil adiknya. Zhen Lao. rumah mereka tak begitu jauh dari sawah mereka jadi makanannya selalu di siapkan di rumah.

"apa kalian tidak capek bekerja terus" tanya ayahnya Zhen Hou Lu, ayah mereka adalah tabib terkenal di desanya. ayah mereka tak pernah gagal dalam mengobati. Zhen Hou Lu, dia mirb seperti tokoh Zhuge Liang dalam Three Kingdom.

"kami masih muda ayah, kami masih 18 tahun jadi tenaga kami masih kuat" Fu tersenyum

"benar ayah, kakak Fu sangat kuat. kakak lebih banyak mencangkul dariku"

"kau jangan merendah adik Lao, kau juga kuat sepertiku dan kau juga pintar seperti ayah"

"kakak juga, hebap seperti ibu"

"sudah.. ayo segera makan" seru ibu mereka.

"selamat makan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang saat itu berada di ruang perpustakaan sekolah.

"Naruto, sudah empat bulan sahabat kita meninggal. terus siapa yang akan memimpin kita" ujar Sasuke "kita harus segera memilih ketua agar anggota kita tak tercerai berai. tadi aku sempat bicara dengan Zabuza, dia mengatakan kalau setengah anggota kita dipimpin oleh Kisame ingin menuntut balas atas kematian Ketua Kazuya dan Shikamaru.

"Menuntut balas kepada siapa? sedangkan pembunuhnyapun tidak kita ketahui." ujar Naruto.

"Zabuza mengatakan bahwa setengah anggota kita mengacak-acak seisi kota mencoba untuk memaksa pembunuhnya keluar. menurutku itu sia-sia" terang Sasuke

"kau benar. sedangkan ayahku sampai saat ini tak menemukan titik terang"

"kalau begitu kita harus segera menunjuk ketua yang baru. untuk menghentikan perpecahan" ujas Sasuke.

"baiklah, terus siapa yang cocok menjadi ketua?"

"kau Naruto"

"kenapa harus aku?"

"karena kau yang memiliki potensi sebagai ketua dan semua anggota mempercaimu"

"baiklah, demi sahabat kita aku akan mengemban tugas ini" Naruto menyanggupi "sekarang bersiaplah untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota setelah pulang sekolah. kita harus merundingkan sesuatu"

"baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

walau empat bulan berlalu, sepulang sekolah Hinata dan Ino tak pernah absen mendatangi taman dekat kediaman Kazuya itu. tak sedikitpun keyakinan mereka memudar bahwa suami mereka pasti kembali. walau hujan deras, panasnya terik matahari, dinginnya salju mereka tetap menunggu. berharap suami mereka akan datang dan memeluk mereka.

"Hinata... sudah empat bulan tak ada kabar dari mereka, apa kau akan terus menunggu? kau juga Ino apakah kalian masih yakin?" ucap Sakura

"aku akan terus menunggu karena aku yakin" jawab Hinata

"begitu juga aku, suamiku masih hidup dan dia akan kembali untukku" tambah Ino

"haaahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjangnya "Tuhan, aku mohon jangan tambah penderitaan mereka lagi"

"hoi..." panggil Karin dari kejauhan, dia datang bersama Shion. "ini aku bawakan makanan ringan" Karin memberikan beberapa snack Tanggo kepada teman-temannya.

"terimakasih Karin" Sakura mengambil tenggonya lalu membukannya untuk Ino Dan Hinata. "ini, kalian makanlah" kemudian Ino dan Hinata mengambilnya. "setidaknya kalian tak menyiksa diri" pikir Sakura.

"huuhhh..." Karin menghembuskan nafas panjanggnya lalu ikut duduk bersama. "kemana Sasuke dan kawan-kawan?"

"ya kemana suamimu Sakura?" tanya Shion

"sepulang sekolah tadi, mereka bilang ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan semua anggota untuk membahas ketua baru" jelas Sakura

"setelah kepergian ketua lama pasti mereka butuh ketua, apakah Sasuke yang akan jadi ketua?" tanya Karin yang selalu bangga dengan pacarnya.

"bukan," Sakura menghela nafas "Naruto yang dipilih menjadi ketua"

"ngomong- ngomong apa nama grupmu" tanya Shion

"apakah Sai tak menceritakannya kepadamu?" Sakura berbalik bertanya

"dia tak menceritakannya"

"nama grup kami adalah white dragon" jelas Sakura "Naga Putih, seputih hati ketuanya yang setia kawan"

"grup ini lahir dari eratnya persahabatan mereka bertinga. The brothers selamanya tak akan mati walau dua diantaranya telah pergi. kini hanya tersisa Naruto saja dan dia pantas menjadi ketua clan karena grup ini adalah grup The brothers" tambah Sakura.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Fight For Love II chapter 5**

**Tai chi Master**

Saat pagi hari yang begitu cerah dan aroma pedesaan yang sangat damai, Zhen Hou Lu menurunkan tehnik kungfu terakhirnya kepada kedua anaknya. "aku telah meditasi selama 18 bulan, mendalami ilmu pedang tai chi dan tinju tai chi. kini saatnya ayah menurunkan kungfu ini kepada kalian. kelak pergunakanlah untuk kebajikan"

"baik ayah, kami akan mengamalkannya"

"aku juga ayah"

kedua anaknya menyanggupinya.

"dengar, tinju tai chi dan pedang tai chi. sama sekali beda dengan kungfu yang lain. mengutamakan ketenangan dan serangan balik. kelak kalian harus meneruskan kungfu ini pada keturunan kalian. "

"baik ayah, mohon beri petunjuk"

"kau sudah siap Lao?" tanya ayahnya

"aku juga sudah siap ayah" jawab Zhen Lao

"ini adalah gerakan dasar dari tinju tai chi" ayahnya memberi contoh gerak dasarnya kepada kedua anaknya "ekor lan jue" ayah meperagakan jurus menurut gerakan sesuatu "sbuk tunggal" ... "gerakan tangan" ... "sayap bangau" ... "langkah Lou Xi" ... "pemindahan langkah" sementara kedua anaknya melihat gerakan ayahnya dengan seksama. ... "tangan penutup" ... "macan gunung" ...

"tai chi dengan lambat menjadi cepat. dengan tenang menjadi serangan" pikir Fu sambil melihat gerakan ayahnya dengan serius.

"perubahan Yin Yang, memang ilmu tinggi yang sangat rumit" walupun jenius Lao harus berpikir keras dengan kungfu ini.

Zhen Fu itu sangat kuat, pintar dan cerdik seperti ibunya sedangkan adiknya Zhen Lao jenius dan penuh taktik. Zhen Fu dengan cepat menghafal gerakan dengan sekali lihat namun adiknya perlu melihat dua kali.

ayah mereka sudah selesai memperagakan gerakannya "inti ilmu ini adalah lincah, cepat, kokoh, kuat dan konsentrasi" ... "tinju ini seakan akan longgar tapi tidak, tidak sempurna tapi sempurna, mudah retak tapi tidak. apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

"sudah ayah" sahut kedua anaknya bersamaan.

"baiklah siapa yang ingin memperagakannya duluan?" tanya ayah mereka

"aku ayah." seru Fu.

"lakukan Fu"

kemudian Fu memperagakan gerakan yang di lihatnya tadi, hanya melihat sekali Fu telah menguasainya dan mengingatnya. "anak ini memiliki talenta tinggi" pikir Hou Lu

"pakai niat tidak pakai tenaga" jelas ayahnya dan terus melihat gerakan anaknya. "putaran tai chi" ... "jurus tampa batas" ayahnya mengarahkan gerakan anaknya ... "serang pada saatnya" ... "membuat lawan kewalahan" ... "tiap jurus, bisa mengalahkan" ... "bagaikan ombak besar, tiada akhirnya" lalu Fu mengakhiri gerakannya.

"apa kau sudah mengerti Lao?"

"setelah melihatnya lagi aku baru mengerti secara penuh ayah" jawah Zhen Lao

"sekarang lihat pedang tai chi" lalu ayahnya memperagakan gerakannya kepada kedua anaknya. Fu dan Lao melihannya dengan serius, Fu lebih cepat mengerti sementara adiknya masih kelihatan bingung.

setelah beberapa menit ayah mereka selesai memperagakannya "Fu, apa sudah jelas?"

"sudah jelas ayah"

"masih ingat?"

Fu memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba untuk mengingatnya "sudah lupa setengah ayah"

"diajar mendadak, ini sudah menyulitkanmu" ujar ayahnya "sekarang bagaimana?"

Fu memejamkan mata lagi "sudah hampir lupa semua" sementara Lao masih bingung karena dia terlalu banyak menganalisis.

"ayah ilmu pedangmu terlalu rumit. sampai sampai kakak Fu melupakannya"

lalu Fu memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingatnya lagi.

"sekarang?" tanya ayahnya

"aku sudah lupa semuanya, lupa dengan tuntas"

Ayahnya tersenyum "tidak jelek, lupa dengan cepat"

"ayah dan kakak sedang apa? aku tak mengerti" ucap Lao

kemudian Fu mengambil pedang dan memperlihatkannya lagi kepada adiknya. setelah melihat lagi gerakan pedang tai chi dari kakaknya akhirnya Lao mengerti.

"jadi seperti itu, kita harus lupa dulu" pikir Lao

setelah beberapa menit Fu menyelesaikan gerakannya "apa kau sudah paham adik Lao?"

"sudah kak"

"baiklah anak-anakku kalian boleh istirahat, latihan sudah selesai dan ayah bangga dengan kalian" ... "dan kau Lao, akan ku turunkan ilmu pengobatan yang aku miliki kepadamu"

"baik ayah" sahut Lao

"hari sudah sore, ayo kita pulang" ayahnya mengajak mereka segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di markas Naga Putih, perundingan masalah ketua baru sudah selesai dan semua anggota menyetujui Naruto sebagai ketua. "hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kalian pulang dan beristirahat" ujar Naruto

semua anggota bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan hanya tersisa para peninggi grup.

"mulai sekarang kau mengemban tugas yang berat Naruto" ujar Kizame

"untuk teman kita yang sudah tiada, kita harus mencari pembunuhnya dan menjebloskan mereka ke penjara untuk di hukum mati" ucap Naruto

"kami akan berusaha ketua" Sai, Sasuke, Zabusa Dan Kisame menyanggupinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fu...! Lao...! makan malam sudah siap" panggil ibunya "Suamiku, ayo makan"

"ibuuuu!" Fu dan Lao berlari gembira untuk segera makan "kita makan ikan bakar ya bu" Fu mencicipi ikannya "ibu yang paling hebat memasak"

ibunya tersenyum lembut "bagaimana latihan kalian bersama ayah?"

"kakak Fu hebat bu, Kakak cepat menguasai semua jurus dengan mudah sedangkan aku sedikit lamabat bu"

"ha.. ha.. adik Lao, kau terlalu banyak berpikir untuk menganalisis sebuah jurus. tapi kau tak salah... IQ mu itu mencapai 200 tidak salah kau selalu menganalisih setiap hal" kakaknya lalu tersenyum.

"tapi aku tak bisa seperti kakak"

... To be continued


End file.
